Carpe diem
by darknessinertia
Summary: Feitiços se tornam dispensáveis. HarryxLuna


**N/A:** Fanfic escrita para o Projeto Carpe Retractum, do tópico Harry/Luna, no fórum 6V. A proposta era criar fanfics utilizando feitiços.

**Laetificat: **é o feitiço da alegria. Faz com que o alvo sinta-se inteiramente alegre.

**Carpe diem:** é uma frase em latim de um poema de Horácio, e é popularmente traduzida para _colha o dia_ ou _aproveite o momento_.

Fic sem betagem.

* * *

**Carpe diem**

**

* * *

**

-Harry, você parece preocupado - Luna observou, aproximando-se dele sorrateiramente; em silêncio, quase o assustando. Ele levantou os olhos do livro que fingia ler e parou para observar a garota, que o analisava através de seus grandes e profundos olhos azuis.

Luna era boa em perceber as emoções das outras pessoas, Harry pensou, sorrindo. Mas Luna dissera aquelas palavras como se fosse algo inesperado para ela; como se ele não tivesse nada com que se preocupar.

-Por que você está preocupado? - ela continou, visto que ele permaneceu em silêncio.

-Luna, às vezes você fala como se não soubesse quem eu sou - ele riu, fechando o livro e largando-o em seu colo. Luna se sentou ao seu lado.

-Eu sei quem você _não é_, Harry - explicou-se ela.

-O que você quer dizer? - ele perguntou, tendo certeza de que não entenderia nada do que ela lhe explicasse, mas tudo bem. Falar com Luna o afastava de seus pensamentos.

-Você não é uma pessoa fraca, sem coragem ou forças para lutar e ser feliz - Luna disse, sabiamente. Era incrível como dizia as coisas mais óbvias nos momentos mais oportunos. Luna sempre dizia o que ele precisava ouvir, na hora que ele precisava ouvir, e Harry era eternamente grato por ela estar ao lado dele nesses momentos.

Ele não respondeu, ficou apenas escutando o pequeno discurso de Luna.

-Sabe, existe um feitiço chamado "Laetificat", que faz com que a pessoa atingida por ele se sinta completamente feliz - Luna continuou -, mas eu acho muito triste que alguém tenha de recorrer a ele para se sentir feliz.

Harry parou um tempo para pensar, considerando o que Luna havia dito. Como deveria ser a sensação de ser atingido por esse tipo de feitiço?, ele imaginou, curioso.

-Você não acha, Harry?

Sua atenção imediatamente voltou para Luna, e ele encarou os olhos curiosos dela, que estavam fixos em seu rosto.

-É, acho sim.

-Então, espero que você não esteja se sentindo triste - Luna disse, com uma pequena ruga de preocupação entre as finas sobrancelhas claras. -Mesmo que tenha algo o incomodando, Harry, eu acho que você pode e deve aproveitar os momentos. Viver um dia após o outro, sabe. Isso é muito importante, papai sempre me diz.

-Eu estou bem - respondeu Harry. -Obrigado, Luna.

Ela sorriu em resposta e, quando estava quase se levantando para ir embora, Harry disse, parando-a.

-E acho que você tem razão.

-Que bom, Harry, fico feliz - disse Luna, sinceramente. Ela se virou outra vez, e de novo Harry a impediu, segurando em sua mão - sem pensar, é claro, admitiu isso a si mesmo. Seu rosto ficou um pouco ruborizado, mas, enfim, como Luna mesma havia dito: ele era uma pessoa corajosa e deveria aproveitar os momentos.

-Luna, você acha que poderia, talvez, ficar aqui mais um pouco? - ele perguntou, com incerteza, escolhendo bem as palavras. Luna sorriu e voltou a se sentar ao seu lado.

-Claro - ela concordou, prontamente. -Mas não me diga que você acabou considerando usar aquele feitiço?

Harry arregalou os olhos para ela e riu. Notou que suas mãos ainda estavam unidas, mas não fez nada para separá-las. Luna parecia não ter percebido, afinal. Ou talvez, quem sabe, simplesmente não se importasse com isso. Harry não entendeu muito bem o porquê, mas sentiu-se incrivelmente feliz por isso.

-Não, Luna, claro que não.

Mesmo com sua resposta, Luna ainda parecia pensar em algo. Às vezes Harry se esquecia de que Luna era assim: perdia-se em seus próprios pensamentos, desligando-se completamente do mundo ao seu redor.

-Porque, sabe, acho que não deve ser difícil - disse Luna, como se tivesse estudado profundamente o assunto. -Imagino que a pessoa que lança o feitiço deva estar feliz para poder passar isso a pessoa atingida. O que você acha, Harry?

-Eu acho que você não precisa disso, Luna.

-Não preciso do quê? - ela o olhou, confusa.

-De um feitiço para passar felicidade às pessoas. -Harry explicou. _Você já faz isso naturalmente, _acrescentou em pensamento.

Um enorme sorriso, porém tímido, revelou-se no rosto de Luna; ela apertou levemente a mão de Harry contra a sua. Ele ficou surpreso com a atitude dela, mas, ao mesmo tempo, feliz.

-Obrigada, Harry.

E, então, ambos não disseram mais nada. Luna não se moveu, e Harry agradeceu mentalmente por ela ainda estar ali, sentindo-se cada vez mais leve, como se suas preocupações tivessem simplesmente evaporado.

Porque feitiços eram dispensáveis quando ele tinha Luna por perto.


End file.
